


Tart and Sweet

by uncookedpassta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F, Opposites Attract, Wholesome, this is really just for me to gush, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncookedpassta/pseuds/uncookedpassta
Summary: Chrys is an edgy bastard but she meets a preppy blonde girl and things get real gay





	Tart and Sweet

    Chrys was on her way home from school. It was the end of her sophomore year and she had long ago gotten bored of doing the same things every day. So today, she decided to get off of her bus at a stop she had never been to before, just to be spontaneous.

  
    Right away, she could tell, by the shops and the people milling around, that this was a preppy area. Even as she thought that, she cringed internally. She wouldn't unironically call something or someone, "preppy," would she?

  
     However, Chrys did have reason to be critical. With her studded platform boots, ripped black pants covered in patches, leather jacket, dark eyeshadow and lipstick, and a neon green mohawk; she attracted many stares. People were usually uncomfortable around her and she  was uncomfortable with them; the feeling was completely mutual.

  
    As she walked, she passed a coffee shop. From it, the smell of sweet pastries and drinks, as well as a good aura drew her into the cozy shop.

  
    "Cozy," in this context means, "So cramped that the chairs at the small tables could barely be moved enough to stand up/sit down. And, oh yeah, jam-packed with people."

  
    After ordering her drink, Chrys began scanning the establishment for empty tables. She finally caught a glimpse of one free as well as the back of a blonde head walking toward it. In her mind there was a mad dash for the table, but in reality Chrys merely walked faster and the blonde girl did not notice at all. The blonde got there first.

  
    Blondie turned around and smirked at Chrys (okay,maybe she had noticed then) as she sat down. Did this enrage Chrys? No; Chrys, caught off guard by the curve of Blondie's sparkly pink lips and striking blue eyes, tripped over a chair and dropped to the floor right in front of the stunning girl.

  
    "Walk much?" were the first words Chrys heard this girl say to her. For a minute she simply sat there, stunned, but soon began laughing. Blondie, also laughing now, offered out her hand to help Chrys up. "Damn, now I gotta find somewhere else to sit," she said while standing up. " It is a two person table, you can sit with me," Blondie replyed, "I don't bite." How Chrys managed to reply in that moment is a mystery, but she croaked out, "...O-Okay."

  
    They sat down together, and by now their drinks had came. "One large black coffee, two sugars and one medium caramel soy frappe, four sugars and two pumps almond." "How can you drink that?" Chrys asked as the server let, "That's so bitter." "Well I don't know how you can stand all that sweet shit in your drink," Blondie quipped back.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super late and I should be resting before finals but this is more important lol. Cutesy self-indulgence uwu


End file.
